Histoires comme ça
by Lapin vert
Summary: Série de drabbles et de ficlettes de tous les genres. Des instants saisis, des vignettes de tristesse et de bonheur. XXVIII : Il y avait des mots entre eux qui ne seraient jamais prononcés, parce qu’il était trop tard.'
1. Histoire de lampe

**Histoires comme ça**

**

* * *

**

Voila, voila, je m'essaye au drabbles. Quelques centaines de mots par texte pour ne rien dire, juste des scénettes, des moments de vie de nos héros. De la joie, du bonheur... Un peu de tristesse... Y'en a pour tous les goûts selon mes humeurs. Tous les persos principaux de Gundam y passeront. Héhéhé... 

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

** Première histoire**

** Histoire d'une lampe**

**

* * *

**

- MAAAAAAAAAIS ! Putain de satanée fucking de lampe de merde !

- Maxwell, tu es prié d'adopter un autre genre de langage.

- Ok. Foutu halogène de merde ! J'ai déjà dit que je hais l'électricité ?

Wufei roula des yeux. L'Américain était insupportablement stupide, il en avait bien peur. Vaguement pris de pitié pour cette pauvre chose décérébrée, il demanda d'un ton presque concerné :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Trois fois rien. L'ampoule a clamsé. Du coup je suis monté la changer. Me suis pris un coup de jus. Là, content ?

- Max-well ?

- Quoi ? fit Duo, de mauvaise humeur.

- T'est-il venu à l'esprit de _couper le courant _avant de te lancer dans cette… dangereuse expédition ?

- Ben… non…

- De… vérifier que la lampe était _éteinte _?

- Euuuuh…

- Pourquoi je ne suis **_pas_** surpris ?

- Ben… Et pis zut. T'as qu'à le faire toi-même, dit le natté en collant l'ampoule démoniaque dans les mains du Chinois sarcastique.

Lequel ricanant légèrement éteignit la lampe. Montant sur l'escabeau, il constata avec agacement qu'il était même ainsi trop petit pour changer cette satanée ampoule. Et non, il n'était pas en train d'être grossier comme Maxwell. Sur la pointe des pieds, le Chinois réussit tant bien que mal à dévisser l'ampoule qui avait rendu l'âme. Satisfait, il la lança à Duo qui manqua le rattrapage avec une volonté impressionnante. Un peu blasé, Wufei retourna à sa difficile mission – peut-être la pire de la semaine – à savoir remettre en place cette fichue lampe. L'enjeu serait des plus graves : sauvegarder son honneur (important, très important) et pouvoir ainsi se moquer un peu plus de Maxwell (encore plus important, même plus que cela : jouissif).

Malheureusement, Nataku en avait décidé autrement. Ce jour-là serait plus tard marqué d'une sinistre croix noire dans le calendrier interne de Chang Wufei.

Alors qu'il dévissait et revissait l'ampoule de ses pensées pour essayer de la fixer, Duo qui était uniquement bon en physique quand cela l'arrangeait, décida de tester le travail du Chinois en… allumant la lampe. Surpris par le filament enflammé, Wufei lâcha tout et se retrouva sur la moquette bleue, les quatre fers en l'air, sous le rire hystérique du crotale sans cervelle qui se prenait pour un pilote de Gundam.

- **_MAXWELL _**! SHAZIIII ! Je vais t'arracher la natte et te la faire bouffer avec cette fichue lampe !

Dans le salon à côté, Heero et Relena se regardèrent, intrigués par les jurons que poussaient Wufei. Un sourcil élégamment levé, ils virent passer un Duo échevelé et un Wufei vociférant au sujet d'une lampe. Ils disparurent tous les deux aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard et un demi-sourire.

Ils étaient vraiment seuls maintenant.

* * *

**Owari  
**


	2. Petit clown

**Histoires comme ça **

**

* * *

**

Bonjour, bonjour ! Je voulais remercier mes 3 revieweurs du drabble précédents ! **Kethry **(hihihi ! je suis ravie que l'histoire t'ait plue... du vécu, hein ? Pas personnellement, mais quelqu'un de ma connaissance XD. J'adôôre les prises de tête 2x5...), **Tenchi **(en veux-tu en voila ! Plutôt mélancolique cette fois, mais je gage que tu l'as déjà lu XD) et **Katel **(vi chat, moi n'aussi. N'empêche que je t'ai rattrapé côté drabble :P j'en ai autant que toi maintenant. Pourquoi voudrais-tu leur confier ta maison ? Ce serait pas une bonne idée je te l'accorde XD. Et pour le deuxièmement, c'est ce que je fais rassure toi XD)

Disclamer : Rien est à moi, sauf la boîte à musique...

* * *

** Deuxième Histoire**

**- **

**Petit clown**

**

* * *

- **

Trowa posa le masque blanc sur la table devant le tiroir. Pas de maquillage aujourd'hui. Son regard tomba sur la boîte à musique que lui avait offerte Catherine à la date qu'elle avait arbitrairement choisie pour son anniversaire. Le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais fait. D'une main un peu tremblante, l'ancien pilote la remonta et une douce musique envahit la loge du jeune artiste.

_Petit clown, petit clown, à la face triste,  
Petit clown, petit clown, au teint de lys_

Elle était apaisante, cette musique. Les petits personnages de bois peint bougeaient lentement dans une danse dont il n'arrivait pas à se lasser. Un clown et une danseuse se croisaient et se recroisaient.

_Petit clown, petit clown, au faciès blanc  
Petit clown, petit clown aux pleurs désopilants_

Parfois, ils s'arrêtaient au centre, se regardaient, et repartaient.

_Petit clown, petit clown, où est ton sourire ?  
Petit clown, petit clown, tu es censé faire rire_

Comme d'habitude, Trowa ne pouvait détacher son regard de la boîte à musique. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle lui offrait toujours des présents absolument inadaptés, autant pour son âge que pour son statut d'ex-pilote ou mercenaire. Des lions en peluche par exemple.

_Si tu as de la peine, viens vers moi  
Si tu souris quand même, me voila  
Petit clown, petit clown, je suis là pour toi_

Et depuis Catherine s'efforçait jour après jour d'être la danseuse du petit clown.

Comme une grande sœur.

* * *

**Owari**


	3. Non!

**Histoires comme ça**

**

* * *

**

Bonjour à tous ! Troisième histoire aujourd'hui, publiée grâce à Katel qui a corrigé ça sur ma demande plus qu'insistante... et voire harcelante (sifflote) Je tiens à toutes (tous ?) vous remercier des review que vous m'avez laissé à l'histoire précédente !

Donc un grand merci à :

**Katel **(ben voui... je sais, mais c'est l'une de mes préférées... mais les dernières histoires viennent la compenser XD. Ben sois contente pour lui, ça déprime moins... Voui ! Merci chaton ! Une fic musicale... sachant que les paroles n'ont pas encore de musique XD.) **Kethry **(Trowa est un personnage qui me fascine. Il est tellement effacé que parfois... je ne trouve pas Quatre mélancolique. Profondément compréhensif et un penchant autodestructeur pour la culpabilité... mais c'est mon point de vue, lol. Enfin, ils sont tous un peu dépressifs dans cette série, -.-o. La musique ? Tu aimes ? (glapissement) Elle est de moi... j'ai inventé cette comptine juste pour Trowa...) **Lazulis **(j'ai du mal à faire de l'humour avec Trowa... faudra que j'essaye un jour. Les disputes 2x5 sont toujours un régal à écrire... Y'a _toujours_ matière... Si, j'ai bien peur que ce soit du 1xR... c'est un couple que j'aime énormément...et si ! C'est possible, lol) **Angel Soya** (lol, non Duo est un boulet. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, lol) **Tenchi **(MDR. Tu aurais pu. Ma mémoire de poisson n'aurait rien vu ! Merci beaucoup. Paire de ciseaux... C'est une bonne idée, mais Trowa sans mèche serait encore plus perturbant je crois, XD. C'est bien connu que les filles sont les plus intelligentes, ne ? Ya pas de meilleure remède qu'une retombée en enfance. J'aime bien les Disney... Si, si c'est vrai... j'ai presque pas honte d'ailleurs T.T)

**

* * *

**

**Troisième histoire**

**- **

**« NON ! »**

**

* * *

**  
- Mais monsieur Winner !

- Je vous ai dit _non_, Johnson.

- Mais c'est la quatrième fois que…

Quatre le foudroya du regard, vraiment énervé. Quel était son problème avec le mot « non » ? La pile de dossiers sur son bureau ne semblait pas vouloir décroître – plutôt le contraire – et il n'avait pas besoin des insistances de Johnson pour aggraver sa migraine naissante.

- Je m'en moque !

Et puis, c'était une question de vie ou de mort…

- Mais que dois-je dire !

- Débrouillez-vous ! répondit le blond en se replongeant dans les problèmes de la colonie X-97856, autrement appelée « La Jaune » parce que la plupart de ses toits étaient… jaunes. Faute de goût très grave, mais intérêts économiques certains.

- Monsieur…

La voix de Johnson était suppliante. Mais Quatre le renvoya sans pitié. Non, il ne prendrait pas l'appel de Dorothy Catalonia.

* * *

**Owari**


	4. Péripatéticienne

**Histoires comme ça**

**

* * *

**Comme toujours, j'adresse mes plus vifs remerciements à mes revieweurs bien-aimés. Ca me fait trop plaisir de recevoir des review. Mon cœur de lapin palpite très fort et je souris comme une débile. T.T Lamentable, mais vrai. Enfin bref, merci à : **Lazulis **_(hihi, nos G-boys ont tous leur Face Diabolique enfouie quelque part en eux… Mwahaha) _**Kethry**_ (éclate en sanglots. Merci, snif. Merci bôôôcoup. Moi aussi j'aime bien… ce qui est très rare, lol. J'aime beaucoup Quatre. On peut tout faire avec lui, du kawai comme du darkish. C'est un personnage pas très doué qui est plein de ressources ! lol. Savoir dire « non ». Mine de rien, c'est difficile…) _**Tenchi**_ (héhé ! je m'en suis aperçue – fière d'elle – quoiqu'il m'a fallu un temps de réaction – j'avais pas déjà lu ça ?. ? – haaaaan. C'est pas bien de boire. Mais dans ma grande mansuétude, je te pardonne…Héhé, ce texte là est un inédit :P.) _

Ce drabble est entièrement la faute de Kat. Comme d'hab. (''_Mais non, c'est la faute au droit !''_ prétend le chat…) Mais je tiens à dire que c'est elle qui a dégotté – je ne veux pas savoir où – ce mot bizarre… Quoiqu'il en soit voila la Chose – qui date d'avril, ce me semble, lol.

* * *

**Quatrième histoire**

**- **

**Péripatéticienne**

**

* * *

**

- Aristote n'est rien d'autre qu'un âne, affirma haut et fort Chang Wufei.

Cette conversation l'agaçait. Que l'on parle de Platon ou de Diogène, en voilà qui avaient du courage ! Aristote ne valait pas tripette pour lui.

- Il ne voulait qu'affirmer sa supériorité sur les autres ! Prouver qu'il était _tellement_ mieux que le commun des mortels.

- Voilà un point de vue fort buté, ma foi, intervint une voix féminine.

Le Chinois roula des yeux.

- Me direz-vous qu'il arrive au talon de Pline l'Ancien ? Bientôt, on nous présentera Cicéron en héros et César en Républicain.

- Je n'ai jamais dit chose pareille, simplement votre jugement me paraît rapide.

- Qu'y connaissez-vous ?

- Plus de choses que vous ne le pensez ! Je…

- Superbe ! Encore une péripatéticienne aux idées lumineuses –

- Je vous prierai d'éviter de me traiter de racoleuse, monsieur Chang.

Wufei fut coupé dans sa diatribe et accorda finalement un regard intéressé à la jeune femme.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Etonnée par l'adoucissement soudain de la voix de Chang, la jeune femme accepta de répondre.

- Sally Pô. Professeur de philosophie.

* * *

**Owari**

**

* * *

**_Péripatéticienne_ : **Sens 1** : _disciple/adepte des théories d'Aristote_ **Sens 2 **:_ prostituée. Je maintiens le « c'est la faute de Kat »._


	5. Les mots

**Histoires comme ça**

* * *

Encore de la faute de Kat' et des mots stupides que j'avais à caser. J'ai encore eu plein de gentilles review pour "Péripatéticienne", je vous remercie, c'était l'un de mes préférés je suis contente que ça t'est plu. 

Merci à : **Lazulis **(_on sauvera Wufei... un jour... peut être... Mais le machisme ça s'insinue partout et c'est dur de s'en débarasser_), **Tenchi **_(j'ai aussi fait une drôle de tête quand j'ai vu le mot... Et c'était en cours en plus MDR. Marfiiii ! Des mots bizarres j'en ai eu encore plein et c'était pas le pire -.-0 Euh, vi j'en ai d'autres des inédits. Mais à retravailler... Vaguement hein... Ces textes ne sont PAS à prendre au sérieux... Une histoire de prostitution et d'adoption o.O" Euh... si tu le dis, XD. Bonne chance, je suis de tout coeur avec toi !) _**Katel : **_(Je sais... "non" c'est dur... quoique je le dis pas mal en ce moment et après on m'engueule -.-0 j'ai encore du chemin à faire, je ne perds pas espoir... Dorothy est le Poulpe de Quatre. Tu ES responsable. De 98 pour cent de mes textes en plus. Euh ouais. mais je ne veux pas savoir d'où tu connais des mots pareils. Quoique les mots du dico (pétrogaaaaaaale) étaient forts. Très fort. Attentives ? En cours ? En droit ? Mais tu rêves là...)_

_Note : _Défi de Kat : caser des mots pour en faire un drabble. Ils sont en italique.

_

* * *

_

**Cinquième histoire **

« **Les Mots **»

* * *

Relena s'assit dans son fauteuil. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait autre chose à faire. Avec la venue du bébé qui était de plus en plus proche – comprenez, plus que six mois et demi – son entourage traumatisé lui avait très vite fait oublié ses idées de grandeur – politique, politique, politique.

Elle était condamnée à rester dans ce foutu fauteuil, totalement malade, du matin au soir. En fine cuisinière, elle avait pensé à faire des desserts pour tromper son ennui, mais Quatre avait été plus rapide qu'elle et avait veillé à ce qu'elle puisse approcher de la cuisine autant qu'un vampire le pouvait d'une gousse d'ail travestie en _oignon_. L'odeur de la cuisine était de toute façon suffisante pour couper toutes ses velléités de cuisinière.

Elle regarda sa montre, _l'aquarium_, sa montre, le _portemanteau_. Finalement elle saisit d'une main distraite la biographie d'une célèbre physicienne, _Alizé_ _Athrun_.

- Relena ?

La voix inquiète de Heero la sortit de son livre… passionnant.

- Oui ?

- Et si tu essayais les mots croisés ?

* * *

**OWARI**


	6. Chroniques capillaires

**Histoires comme ça**

**

* * *

**

Bonjour à tous ! Ce coup-ci, je suis l'unique coupable. Mais j'ai su plus tard que pour quelqu'un c'était _presque_ autobiographique. Héhé, pas vrai Kat ? (sifflote joyeusement)

**Merci à : Lazulis **(_Ah, t'aimes pas Relena ? Dommage… je l'aime beaucoup, moi… c'est un personnage essentiel à Gundam Wing je pense…) _**Florinoir **(_XD ! Je suis ravie que ça t'es plu ! Merci beaucoup pour la review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Ah, X men, je dois aller le voir, aussi. Euh GDD… ben, ça avance, vi. Je pense finir le chapitre ce mois-ci…) _**Tenchi **_ Voici un inédit… Héhéhé)_

**

* * *

**

**Sixième histoire **

**Chroniques capillaires **

* * *

Une très belle journée s'annonçait ce jour-là au siège de l'Organisation du Zodiaque. Le soleil ne brillait pas forcément, il brillait d'ailleurs plutôt par son absence, le ciel étant actuellement squatté par de gros nuages noirs. Mais pas par des Gundam. Ce qui était en soit une _très_ bonne chose. Un repos bien mérité attendait les valeureux soldats de OZ, traumatisés qu'ils étaient par une bande d'adolescents querelleurs aussi doués en tir que d'autres l'étaient pour la drague ou le football. Mais ces ados-là étaient des terroristes après tout. Ca expliquait bien des choses.

Donc une bonne journée. Et pour couronner le tout, Treize Krushrenada était de bonne humeur. Un témoin, qui préféra rester anonyme, affirma même l'avoir entendu chantonner – l'histoire ne nous dit pas quoi.

Ce paisible jour devait cependant être perturbé par un cri surhumain qui glaça les veines de plus d'un vétéran.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE CHEVEUX ! CREVARDE DE PORTE !

La voix – et les quelques autres jurons allemands qui parachevèrent cette sublime tirade – appartenait à Zechs Merquise, anciennement appelé dans un temps lointain Milliardo Peacecraft.

Suite à une malheureuse manœuvre qui ne pouvait qu'être le résultat d'un complot du Roi des Démons, le malheureux blond s'était pris les cheveux dans la porte et les délicats filaments argentés s'étaient étroitement emmêlés dans la dite porte. Et malgré ses efforts – colossaux – l'aristocrate ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer de cette situation si précaire.

Il passa les quinze minutes suivantes à insulter la porte – avec de plus en plus d'imagination – qui ne voulait malheureusement toujours pas le laisser tranquille. Sale porte.

- Zechs ?

La voix de Treize. Paniqué, Zechs se débattit encore plus, et se prit pour la dix-septième fois la poignée de la porte dans le dos. Mine de rien, ça faisait _mal_. Il étouffa un nouveau juron.

- Oui ? couina-t-il – _couina,_ exactement !

Les pas se rapprochèrent. A deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, Zechs serra les dents. C'était fini. Le châtain se foutrait de sa gueule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, maintenant. Mais désespéré comme il l'était, il préférait encore que ce soit Treize qui vienne à son secours plutôt qu'un subalterne.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Treize était inquiet, maintenant. Il poussa la port et reçut comme réponse un juron de douleur agrémenté d'un 'dix-huitiiiième' désespéré.

Et il vit son ami.

Zechs Merquise, pilote du Tallgeese, ancien prince de Sank, aristocrate jusqu'aux bouts des doigts, valeureux militaire qui faisait l'admiration de la moitié des recrues, était là, coincé, finalement vaincu par une poignée de cheveux coincés dans une porte.

Après avoir réalisé et vérifié – deux fois – que non, il ne délirait pas – la fatigue, le stress et autres facteurs potentiels – Treize prit le temps de savourer la scène – la prise en flagrant délit de ridicule de Merquise était à peu près aussi fréquente que ses chances de voir un jour un mouton violet à pois rouges se prendre pour Tarzan et voler de lianes en lianes. Quand ce fut chose faite – savourer la scène, pas voir le mouton – il put enfin avoir la réaction que n'importe qui de normalement constitué aurait eue.

- MWAAAAAAAHAHAHAAHAHA ! BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Il éclata de rire. Avant de proposer gentiment d'aller chercher une paire de ciseaux. On ne sait jamais.

* * *

**« Owari »**


	7. Saynètes de mariages

**Histoires comme ça**

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour. Aujourd'hui, le maître mot des drabbles sera le ROSE. Oui c'est lamentable. Mais y a des jours comme ça, snif. Hem. Revenons en à nos moutons. MERCIII les gens pour vos review ! **Lazulis **: (Vii ! Ne t'inquiète pas Zechs se défend. Personne ne s'approche de sa Divine chevelure avec une paire de ciseaux. Oula ! Du clonage de mèche de cheveux ? Ca pourrait être une idée... Maintenant il faut retrouver Zechs, il se méfie...) **Angel Soya **: (Trois d'un coup. Mais rose. TRES rose T.T) **Florinoir **(MDRRRRRR ! Merci, merci ! XD) Kethry : (Moi non plus c'est Katel qui cherchait dans le dico. Wufei est très entier. Mais c'est surtout Aristote qu'il n'aime pas. Je suis contente que la fin t'ait plue :P. Ouais, je sais, mais les hommes sont bêtes, on y peut rien, MDR. Vouiiiiii ! Merci ! J'ai adoré l'écrire, l'histoire de Zechs. Je ne le regarderai plus jamais de la même façon MDR. Le Roi des Démons est le responsable de tous nos maux. Si, si) **Katel **: (Barcelone ? °air innocent° Tu crois ? V pour Vendetta... °cri de la fangirl hystérique° Vouiiiiiii ! Quoique la BD ne soit pas terrible. Je ne dépenserai pas 40€ dedans et... D'accord. Tais toi Bunny. Tu t'es pris la poigné de porte dans le dos ? O.o" et c'est moi qu'on traite de boulet ? °se met à chanter° Loseeeeverrrr... Remède : PAS de Zechs avec des bouclettes. Une natte oui. Mais il n'aura PAS d'anglaises)

* * *

Septième histoire

Saynètes de mariages

* * *

**- **

**Arabie**

- Je suis venue ici avec mon père il y a tellement longtemps… Je me suis jurée d'y retourner. Et pour autre chose que de la politique… Tu comprends ?

- Oui…

Elle flatta doucement l'encolure d'Aziroth qui secoua la tête, probablement pour chasser une mouche.

- Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à cette destination pour un voyage de noces. Merci, murmura-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'y a fait penser ?

- Un rêve…

* * *

-

**Les chaussures**

Duo avait peur, franchement peur. C'était une chose effrayante, ancrée au plus profond de lui. Ses instincts de combattants lui revenaient instantanément alors qu'il entrait en suivant Hilde dans l'antre du diable. Un magasin de chaussures.

- Mais Hiiiiildeuh !

- DUO MAXWELL ! Même le plus rustre des paysans s'habille pour ce genre de choses !

- Mais Heero s'est marié en baskeeeeeeeeeeeets !

- Et a fait chambre à part pendant une semaine, lui rappela férocement Hilde.

Gémissant pitoyablement, Duo partit à la chasse aux Chaussures Parfaites.

* * *

**- **

**Toi mon amour, mon ami **(la faute de Kat et ses défis stupides) (PAS de couple en particulier)

Un jour tu te lèves, comme tous les autres matins. Et tu réalises que tout a changé. Tu regardes ta chambre, le ciel et les nuages – ils sont tous semblables à ce qu'ils étaient la veille. Et puis il y a cet être, qui dort au fond de ton lit. Cet être à qui tu as confié tes secrets les plus lourds et tes peurs les plus profondes. Cet être avec qui tu as partagé tes rêves et tes souffrances. Cet être qui t'a vue pleurer et rire.

Lui tout simplement.

Ton amour, ton ami… Celui qui reste et veille sur toi…

* * *

**Owari**

C'était la session des drabbles mièvres et dégoulinants de sucre. (vomit) Prochaine fois, un peu plus sombre (hinhin)


	8. Fantômes

**Histoires comme ça**

**

* * *

**

Bonjour, bonjour ! Je commence toujours comme ça maintenant... Mais c'est pas grave ! Après une semaine mouvementée, me revoila ! Sans blagues me direz-vous et vous auriez raison. Hem. Comme toujours, je vous remerciiiiiiie pour vos review. Snif. Ca me fait trop plaisir... **La dame du lac** (_hihihi. Je crois que pour rien au monde, Heero n'abandonnerait ces ignobles chaussures jaunes...)_ **Florinoir **(_si tu savais comme j'ai honte d'avoir pondu un truc pareil... Hihi, ça c'est une bonne image mentale XD)_ **Lazulis **(_c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, un mariage sur trois capote. Mais c'est quand même un acte romantique je trouve... un peu d'espoir dans ce monde cru... ARGH ! PLUS DE ROSE ! PLUS DE SUCRE ! T.T_) 

Ce drabble n'est pas du fait de Kat, pour une fois. Mais accusez mon prof de littérature qui nous plombe le cerveau depuis trois mois avec ses fantômes...

**

* * *

**

**Huitième Histoire **

**  
Fantômes**

**

* * *

**

La guerre est finie. Les rires et les cris des enfants résonnent dans les rues. A nouveau, ils peuvent déambuler dans les ruelles sans craindre de se faire écraser par un géant mécanique, tout de feu et d'armes vêtu. Tant d'enfants, de civils, étaient morts de cette façon aussi stupide. Pas stupide, se corrige-t-il. Inutile. Des vies éteintes dans un orage de métal. Des vies brisées et envolées. C'était la guerre, disent les gens.

Il secoua la tête, le cœur en morceaux.

Il a tué pendant la guerre.

Il ignore combien de personnes. Il ignore leurs identités. Il n'y a que des fantômes sans visages, des âmes sans nom qui tournent autour de lui quand personne ne le regarde.

Ils s'écartent parfois pour consoler une petite fille qui pleure des larmes de rire.

« _Tu es perdu, Nee-San ?_ » Non. Plus maintenant. Ne t'inquiète, petite fille. Les fantômes se chargent de lui rappeler qui il est.

Et pleure le cœur froid de Heero Yuy… au son des lamentations désincarnées de tout ceux qu'il a tué…

* * *

**Owari**


	9. Complexe de fille

**Histoires comme ça**

**

* * *

**

Bonjour, bonjour ! Un peu de retard pour ce drabble... Vi d'habitude c'est plus le weekend, mais bon. Je suis un peu vannée. Voici un nouveau drabble ! Avant de vous laisser lire, je veux remercier mes deux revieweuses du drabble précédent, j'ai nommé **Katel **( no comment. Remarque moi aussi je pensais à lui. Mais bon, moi je suis vaccinée à jamais d'Echenoz -.-0 Je ne commenterai PAS la chemise. Ouais, il est mignon... Tout est relatif...) Lazulis (c'est moi qui te dis merci. Vi, leur vie est pas simple. On a tendance à oublier qu'ils tuent pas mal de gens nos pilotes adorés. Gros bisous)

Héhé, sinon ce drabble est **encore **la faute de Kat. Un mot à caser… Bizarrement, vous risquez pas d'avoir de mal à le trouver, tiens…

* * *

**Neuvième histoire **

**Complexe de fille**

**

* * *

**

- Maxwell !

- QUOI **_ENCORE_** !

Le Chinois cligna des yeux, étonné par l'agressivité de l'Américain. Il consentit à s'intéresser à ses problèmes plus d'une demie-seconde.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Ton complexe hypothalamo-hypophysaire te joue des tours ? s'enquit-il sur un ton presque concerné.

- Mon _quoi _? fit Duo en ouvrant les yeux, alors qu'il oubliait d'être énervé.

- T'as tes règles ? traduisit le Chinois.

Duo ouvrit la bouche.

En ce jour étrange, on vit une chose encore inédite arriver. Il fallut une semaine aux occupants de la maison pour s'en remettre. Pour la première fois de l'Histoire de la guerre de Noël, Duo Maxwell se mit à poursuivre un Wufei goguenard en hurlants malédictions et menaces de morts dignes de Heero Yuy en personne.

Comme quoi tout peut arriver.

* * *

**Owari.**

J'ai presque pas honte. Huhu.


	10. Dis moi, Qua Chan

**Histoires comme ça**

**

* * *

**Une sorte de song fic aujourd'hui. Inspirée d'une chanson de Joe Dassin. Quand on a une chanson en tête, on ferait n'importe quoi pour la faire sortir. Et ma plume me démangeait. Alors voila ce que ça a donné. Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à mes revieweurs bien aimés. **Katel Belacqua** _(ça y est, elle va me faire un procès pour un misérable "s" -.-0 Et de celui-là, tu te souvenais ? Je l'ai presque redécouvert, en le tapant…)_ **Florinoir** _(c'est clair… ils ont de ces noms compliqués dans la science -.- je suis une littéraire affirmée. La _pensée_ de faire des maths ou de la science me rend malade XD. Voui, il était triste "Fantômes". Je suis contente que ça t'ait touchée. Heero, no comment, merci lol)_

_

* * *

_**Dixième histoire**

**Dis-moi Qua-chan**

**

* * *

**  
La guerre, ça finit un jour. Ca commence, inévitablement. Mais heureusement, pour ce pauvre monde, ça finit. Et après, normalement, on a la paix pendant un bon moment. Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Je me suis fiancé à Hilde. Le genre de choses dont on m'aurait parlé il y a deux ans et qui m'aurait plié en deux de rire. J'ai appris que tout n'est pas acquis. Et puis Hilde me fait littéralement perdre la tête. Déjà que selon Wufei, elle n'était pas très bien accrochée au départ… Heero est resté avec Relena. Pour la "protéger" comme il dit. Parfois je pense que le Soldat Parfait nous prend vraiment pour des idiots. Ou alors il est d'une mauvaise foi encore plus impressionnante que Wuffie. Enfin bref.

Pour les autres, j'ai eu quelques surprises. Trowa n'est pas resté au cirque. Catherine l'a joyeusement viré pour qu'il mette un ou deux orteils à l'université. Depuis il est incollable en littérature à la plus grande joie de Wufei qui en avait assez d'être, je cite, "entourer d'ignares mal-élévés, sans la moindre culture , et non, je ne parle pas de toi Winner."

En parlant de Winner, me voilà devant la porte de Qua-chan. Il l'accueille avec un grand sourire pour me traumatiser avec cinquante questions en trois minutes. D'habitude c'est moi qui fais ça. Mais là, le voila qui me demande si je vais bien, si je compte me marier avec Hilde, si je suis heureux, si je, si je, si je…

Parce que le problème avec Quatre, c'est qu'il est tellement obsédé par le bonheur des autres qu'il en oublie le sien. Triste à dire, mais le beau blond est toujours seul au monde, à demander des nouvelles de tous… sans jamais penser à lui.

- Et toi Quatre, dis-moi… tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied ?

Il se raidit, et me regarde, interdit.

- On ne parlait pas de moi, tente-t-il en essayant de soutenir mon regard.

- Quatre, ça suffit maintenant. Est-ce que un jour tu vas te décider à prendre soin de toi ?

Je suis en colère, avant même de m'en rendre compte. Lui par contre, s'en aperçoit très bien. Empathie et tout le bataclan.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ah oui ? Alors réponds. C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on a parlé ? D'autres choses que moi, le monde ou tout ce que tu veux ? La dernière fois qu'on a parlé de _toi_ ?

Il ne répond pas. Parce que ça fait longtemps. Bien trop longtemps.

- T'es le seul à pas être heureux, si tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. Et ne me parle pas de Wufei. Il passe sa vie à se plaindre, à prétendre le contraire. Mais si le roi des ours existait, il serait couronné dans la seconde. Quatre, la guerre est finie, et tu as largement fait assez pour ce bas monde. Alors fuck the world, ce soir, tu viens avec moi, on va s'amuser, retrouver les autres. _Pour une fois_¸ tu seras avec nous.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Bien sûr que si tu peux.

-…

- Tu as toujours dix-neuf ans, Quatre. Et tu as des sœurs à la pelle beaucoup plus âgées que toi, et aussi formées. Elles peuvent bien te remplacer un peu. Oublie toutes ces conneries et viens t'amuser.

J'ai l'impression qu'il va se mettre à pleurer. Une crise de nerfs certainement. Il est à bout on dirait. Je savais que j'aurais dû venir plus tôt.

- J'ai parlé avec Iria. Elle a dit qu'elle t'avait vu avec une fille, il y a deux mois.

- On est plus ensemble… Elle devait repartir...

- Tu l'aimais ?

Il hésite.

- Je crois.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas parti avec elle ?

Il baisse les yeux. Il va pleurer. J'en suis certain. Bordel, où est Trowa quand on a besoin de lui ?

- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser.

- Bien sûr que si, tu pouvais, soupiré-je, mais tu ne le sais pas encore.

Je l'aime quand même ce crétin. Il a déposé son propre bonheur sur l'autel de l'amitié.

- Viens. On va faire une méga-fête, avec tous les autres. On va bien rigoler. Comme avant. Quand tu verras qu'on va tous très bien, peut être que tu t'autoriseras enfin à sourire.

* * *

_Dis-moi, Céline, les années ont passé  
Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais pensé à te marier  
De toutes les sœurs qui vivaient ici,  
Tu es la seule sans mari.  
Non, non, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas  
Tu as, tu as toujours de beaux yeux…_

_

* * *

**OWARI **_

_- _  
C'était ma source d'inspiration. On ne rigole pas. J'ai eu cette chanson dans la tête pendant une semaine. J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	11. Le cactus

**Histoires comme ça**

**

* * *

**

Nos propres mésaventures peuvent inspirer des histoires. Et je peux hélas vous confirmer, que les épines de cactus _sautent_ quand vous passez à proximité. Et que ça fait _mal_ pendant _longtemps. _Bref. Comme d'habitude, je remercie mes revieweurs bien aimés qui me laissent des messages. Je vous adore les gens. Ca fait chaud au cœur.

**Kitty-kiu (**_je suis contente que tu aimes le principe °grand sourire°),_** Katel** _question annexe : as-tu un cerveau_ ? _hem. Fuck the world était après. Mais avant le partiel. Mais le partiel a confirmé ma vision des choses -.-0 Ouais, je sais, mais j'avais la flegme de te les envoyer. Je faisais ça tard, et j'avais pas envie d'attendre. Mouais. °sceptique° Le voila ton cactus. Contente ? XD) _**Ness de Nescafe **(_O.o j'ai vraiment mis Joe Dassin ? T.T Désolée pour ce lapsus. Faut que je pense à le corriger. °s'incline, implorant le pardon° Désolééée. Ah, merci ! je suis contente que tu aimes !) _**Florinoir (**_c'est tout à fait les persos, ça. Dès qu'on veut prendre soin d'eux, ils prennent la fuite. Après ils s'étonnent qu'on soit aussi sadiques XD)_ **Lazulis**_(rho c'est gentil de me rassuré. J'ai moins de problèmes de conscience après XD. Pour Quatre, je lui ai posé la question, mais il a tellement rougi qu'on peut plus rien en tirer TT_) **Tenchi** (_j'ai toujours vu Quatre comme ça. Même s'il peut être très fort, on dirait quand même un p'tit nounours XD. XD ravie que les mésaventures de Zechs te plaisent autant MDR. Je vais croire que ce genre de mésaventures arrive à tous les cheveux longs. Hinhin. Vaguement déprimante ta vision de mon amour mon ami -.- Ravie de t'ajouter au fan-club XD. Je ne comprends pas les gens qui sortent "t'as tes règles"? Ca m'énerve plus qu'autre _chose_. Bref. Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !) _**Thealie **_(grand sourire. Mon but est atteint alors !)_

**

* * *

**

**Onzième histoire**

**Le Cactus**

**

* * *

**

Relena ouvrit de grands yeux fatigués, quand une bordée de jurons japonais retentit dans le noir aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Heero venait de rentrer. Que se passait-il encore ?

Elle alluma la lumière, tentant de distinguer quelque chose par ses yeux éblouis.

Elle se retrouva alors face à un Heero Yuy hérissé de fureur… et d'épines de cactus.

Apparemment, sa main droite avait rencontré le cadeau de Duo. Un joli cactus plein de piquants. La main verte n'était pas nécessaire pour s'occuper de la plante mais dans cette situation, il semblait qu'une pince à épiler s'avérerait plus que nécessaire.

- Viens t'asseoir sur le lit, murmura Relena en essayant de ne pas rire.

Ca allait être dur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? marmonna Heero en atomisant du regard la Chose.

- Un cactus.

- …

- Duo me l'a offert hier soir, crut-elle bon d'ajouter devant le manque de réaction du Japonais.

C'est bien lui, ça. Offrir un cactus au lieu d'un bouquet de fleurs.

- …

- Assieds-toi, répéta-t-elle.

Et elle passa le reste de la nuit à traquer les fines épines incrustées sous la peau du jeune homme. Il la remercierait bien le lendemain

* * *

**Owari

* * *

**

Ca fait "mal", je peux vous le garantir. En plus il faut des semaines avant que ça parte. Snif.


	12. Eveil des sens

**Histoires comme ça**

**

* * *

**

Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?). Me revoila ! Avec un nouveau drabble en prime (quelle surprise n'est-ce pas ?) Merci donc à **Théalie **(XD ! Merci) **Lazulis **(Hihi ! Duo est vraiment pas doué, c'est un fait, mais Heero n'assure pas sur ce coup là, il faut le dire MDR. Mon cerveau n'écrit plus trop de drabbles en ce moment, mais il reste encore de la marge avant que je ne sois à court !) **Kikunosuke **(Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir que voir mes pitits drabbles illustrés. Ouah. J'aimerais voir ça lol ! Merci pour tout ! Pour le dico, je pense pas que tu en auras besoin cette fois ci. lol)

* * *

**Douzième histoire **

**Eveil des sens**

**

* * *

**

C'était doux. Elle aime. Ses mains passent et repassent dessus. Sa peau sensible apprécie. Elle est délicate. Elle avance. Elle a presque envie de se rouler dessus. Au moment où elle cède à la tentation, elle entend un bruit bizarre. Elle lève la tête. Non, non. Rien de plus qu'un craquement. Elle n'a pas peur des craquements. Enfin, elle croit. Revient alors la douceur. Elle passe et repasse ses doigts dans les boucles. Elle ne s'en lasse pas. Elle ne se lassera jamais. La porte s'ouvre.

- Oncle Dudule !

Le natté baisse les yeux sur la petite assise par terre qui caresse la moquette imitation poil de chats.

- Comment t'es sortie de ton lit, toi ?

Elle a un sourire malicieux.

- Miss Yuy Junior, t'as pas intérêt à réitérer, menace-t-il.

Elle ne comprend pas le mot. Mais elle comprend le ton.

- Non, tonton !

Duo la ramène dans son lit et referme la barrière en faisant les gros yeux. Il ne fait pas peur. A peine est-il sorti que l'enfant est de retour sur la moquette, qui est décidément bien douce.

* * *

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Je pars en vacances mercredi jusqu'à début août. Il n'y aura donc pas d'udapte pour les deux prochaines semaines. Bonnes vacances à tous ! 


	13. Au coin du feu

**Histoires comme ça**

**

* * *

**

Voila un drabble qui justifie peut être plus son titre que tous les autres. Avant de vous laisser vous faire votre propre idée, je tiens à dire merci à **Sissi (**_voila un nom connu que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps T.T Le sort s'acharne sur nous, on dirait. Je suis contente que tu aimes.) _**Lazulis (**_on peut toujours espérer qu'il grandisse un jour…) _**Tenchi Liloo Manson **_(une compagne de galère. J'aime pas les cactus depuis ce triste jour. Et les jeter dans le feu, ça marche ? je retire, c'est stupide. TT Argh ! Pourquoi m'y fais-tu penser ? "j'ai" une moquette dans ma chambre brrrr.)_ pour leurs gentilles review qui me font toujours plaisir :p

* * *

**Treizième histoire **

**Au coin du feu**

**

* * *

**

On avait donné aux enfants les cadeaux la veille. Depuis deux ans, cette fête inquiétait. Le jour de la naissance du Seigneur était pour beaucoup de foyers remplacé par l'obsédant souvenir d'une petite fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus qui avait déballé ce jour-là cet horrible cadeau légué par son père. Des armures mobiles qui avaient décimé la population par centaines d'innocents avant d'être finalement arrêtées par les rebelles et les Gundam.

D'autres y avaient vu une révélation. Tourner la page de toute une existence dans une formidable explosion de métal. Se réfugier dans une étreinte et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Aimer, donner et recevoir pour oublier la mort et la destruction qui avaient régi leurs vies.

- Cela fait deux ans maintenant, murmura une jeune fille blonde, allongée devant un feu multicolore qui ronronnait dans la cheminée.

Serrée contre un garçon qui la caressait machinalement du bout des doigts,son regard se perdait dans l'âtre.

- Deux ans oui…

Le feu craqua longtemps encore, jetant autour des bûches noircies et du papier calcinés des étincelles rouges, bleues et dorées, à l'image des guirlandes dans les sapines. Parfois une étincelle verte se frottait au bois.

Il veillait les amoureux.

* * *

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

Juste un instant, pris comme ça, au hasard. Juste un peu de sucre pour oublier que le goût amer existe. (quitte à jouer du violon, autant le faire jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ?) A la prochaine fois.


	14. Comme une poupée

**Histoires comme ça**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Je crois bien que c'est l'un des derniers drabbles que j'ai recopié sur PC. Je vais me mettre à retaper. Il est assez bizarre, j'en conviens parfaitement ;) mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude. Je ne vous laisserai pas tranquille sans un remerciement pour mes revieweurs bien-aimés. Vos mots me touchent toujours et je continue de sauter de joie quand j'en reçois.

Merci à :** Kethry **(_encore merci pour cette looongue review :p) _**Marnie** (_oh ouiiiii ! 1xR forever. Ils sont trop mignons ensemble! Je suis désolée que t'aimes pas ce couple TT mais flattée que tu lises quand même. Duo en tonton gâteau ça le fait nan ?) _**Tenchi**_ (si tu as l'amoureux ne te plains pas. J'ai la cheminée, mais il manque l'essentiel XD Argh des dramas.. je vais encore pleurer… Remarquablement bien amené… la preuve, c'est chose faite.)_

Désolée pour la mise en page. Fanfiction m'énerve. _  
_

_----------------------------------------------------- _

**Quatorzième histoire **

**Comme une poupée…**

**----------------------------------------------------- **

**Comme une poupée sans âme...**

tu tires et tu tires sur tes ennemis  
tu cherches et tu cherches ce qu'était ta vie  
t'oublies et t'oublies comment on rit

**Comme une sage poupée d'acier…**

tu broies et tu broies des géants de fer  
tu hurles et tu hurles tes meurtres de guerre  
t'as peur et t'as peur des gens qui sourient

**Comme une poupée blessée…**

t'appelles et t'appelles tes amis  
tu cours et tu cours après tes souvenirs  
tu fermes et tu fermes tes yeux de _verre._

**Comme une poupée brisée….**

tu meurs et tu meurs de tous tes crimes  
tu te tais et tu te tais pour ceux que t'assassines  
t'as mal et t'as mal parce que tu es vivant

**Comme une poupée glacée…**

tu te demandes à quoi sert l'existence  
tu rêves d'un peu d'espoir derrière des yeux bleus  
et tu crèves, tu crèves de ton ignorance

**Comme une poupée mutilée…**

-¤-

**Owari**

_C'est pas évident au premier abord, mais ce drabble est sur Trowa. De loin l'une des choses les plus étranges que j'ai écrites. Je la soumets à votre jugement. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que j'en pense… j'attends vos réactions._


	15. Ce qu'il y a de plus précieux

**Histoires comme ça**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Bonjour à tous ! Un peu de retard pour la publication de ce drabble. Il a été écrit suite à un thème "imposé" par Katel. Et si on écrivait toutes les deux un drabble avec pour thème commun "cambriolage". Et voilà donc la bête. Bien remaniée depuis sa première version. Il est inspiré d'un conte dont j'ai oublié le nom. Avant de vous laisser lire, merci à tous mes revieweurs.

**Marnie **: en fait, je suppose qu'on peut y voir tous les persos qu'on veut, selon l'idée qu'on se fait deux. T'as bien raison sur ce point là. Merci pour le message. **Katel **: -.- Heero jardinier est une pensée traumatisante que je veux éviter. XD Ce qui prouve que tu as l'esprit TRES mal placé. Vouiiiiiiiiiiii ! (et pourquoi qu'elle photographie tout le monde et qu'on peut pas la photographier elle T.T) Oui, je sais. Marnie me l'a aussi fait remarquer XD. **Tenchi **: (moi n'aussiiiiiiiiiiiii) Je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! J'ai adoré l'écrire. Malgré la bizarrerie, c'est l'un de mes préférés. -- oui il a les yeux verts mon jeu de mots entre yeux de verre et vert a fait un vent absolu T.T mais je m'en étonne pas trop en fait. C'est assez tordu comme fic, je dois le dire. C'est quoi ces séries ? Ze connais pas...

_Note : même si le drabble fonctionne tout seul, je mettrai la séquelle la semaine prochaine. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture._

**----------------------------------  
**

** Quinzième histoire**

**Ce qu'il a y a plus de précieux**

**---------------------------------------- ****  
**

La lettre s'échappa des mains du jeune comte blond. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur la signature, bien évidente, là au bas de la feuille.

Le Mercure Volant.

Le petit diable cambrioleur qui faisait la joie de la presse et le malheur des policiers chargés de l'enquête. Ce sale petit voleur qui avait à son actif près de quatre millions de dollars volés. On se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire de tant d'argent. D'après ce qu'il avait pu apprendre d'un ami dans la police, l'inspecteur en chef était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs et menaçait de tuer quelqu'un dès qu'on évoquait ce Robin des bois de pacotille en sa présence. Problématique pour les conférences de presse.

Cela aurait pu être drôle. Mais maintenant qu'il avait ce message entre les mains, Zechs n'avait plus du tout envie de rire.

_"Je viendrai chercher ce que vous avez de plus précieux dans le manoir ce soir"_

Car non content de mettre la justice en alerte et les collectionneurs paranoïaques sous antidépresseurs, le Mercure Ailé signait _et_ prévenait de ses visites. Un nouvel Arsène Lupin avait prétendu un journaliste au style plus que vaseux.

Arsène Lupin ou pas, Zechs mit le Manoir sur le pied de guerre.

En vain.

Au petit matin, la sœur du comte avait disparu.

-

**Owari**


	16. Je vais sérieusement m'occuper de toi

**Histoires comme ça **

* * *

Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas posté de drabbles... Et dire que j'en ai pleins d'écrits sous la patte... Mais bon, la rentrée, vous savez tous ce que c'est. Passer de la glande totale au travail ça fait bizarre. Si, si. Alors ce drabble... il vient d'une phrase, proposée par ma Juju, qui soit disant vient du manga. Je la crois sur parole, paske le manga, je suis loin de le connaître par coeur... Je ne vous laisserai pas lire tranquille avant de remercier chaleureusement (et une fois de plus) mes biens aimés revieweurs (que ne ferai-je pour vous les gens ? je vous aime!)  
**Lazulis **(tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Qui aime bien, châtie bien...) **Katel **(je réfléchis à la question. Comme j'ai deux neurones, ça va lentement, mais le tout est d'y réfléchir, nan ? Merci de me refourguer tes images mentales bizarre, j'en ai bien assez des miennes T.T) **Kethry** (à bien y réfléchir tu n'as pas tort. Merci beaucoup. Ah ! Le Mercure Volant. C'est un jeu de mots très nul je te l'accord. Volant pour Wing, ben oui, si t'as des aides, tu voles, et Mercure pour Mercurius. De toutes les armures c'est ça qui sonnait le mieux lol**) Marnie 02** (tes suppositions se confirment ici lol. Merci pour la review !) **Tenchi** (avoir des cheveux comme ça et les manger... quel beau gâchis. Mais il en serait capable lol. Je vais tenter ces séries. en général, tes goûts me plaisent :p)

* * *

**Seizième histoire **

**"Je vais sérieusement m'occuper de toi, Relena"**

* * *

Relena ouvrit les yeux. Sursautant, elle s'assit sur son lit, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle s'était endormie dans sa chambre, et ses draps étaient verts. Pas rouges. Et elle était à peu près certaine que, si grand que fût le manoir, elle en connaissait toutes les pièces. Or celle-ci n'en faisait _pas_ partie. Ce qui conduisait au problème suivant : _où_ était-elle ? 

Elle se leva, vaguement inquiète. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et elle reconnut avec stupéfaction le garçon qui l'avait sauvée de truands une semaine plus tôt. Elle se souvenait encore de la douceur de ses gestes quand il l'avait soignée et embrassée. Sans même se l'avouer, elle n'avait cessé de songer à lui.

- Hee… ro

- Je suis ravi de voir que tu te souviens de moi, dit-il en caressant sa chevelure avec gentillesse.

- Comment aurai-je pu oublier ?

Il esquissa ce qui devait être un sourire, s'approcha encore. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Heero… qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Il sourit encore. Une éternité qu'il n'avait pas autant sourit. Cette fille était vraiment unique. Il se sentait vraiment bien. Même son air perdu le ravissait.

Il avait rencontré un visage triste et des yeux en larmes. Il était tombé amoureux d'un sourire tremblant et des remerciements balbutiés. Et lui voleur parmi les plus grands avait été emprisonné derrière deux grands yeux bleus incertains.

Une sorte de rêve qui ne durerait pas longtemps.

Mais un instant éphémère qui existerait.

- J'avais dit que j'allais sérieusement m'occuper de toi, non ?

* * *

**Owari**


	17. La fugue

**Histoires comme ça **

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Un nouveau drabble ! Une song fic, plus exactement, cette fois de Maxime Le Forestier _La petite fugue_. Ma soeur a appris cette chanson en primaire (il y a longtemps. TRES longtemps). C'est le genre de chanson joyeuse sans prise de tête qu'on chante comme ça dans la voiture. Croyez-moi, il ne faut jamais avoir de chanson dans la tête quand on écrit des fics. Ca donne des idées très bizarres.  
J'arrête mon délire, je passe aux remerciement. Et ça commence par **Katel** (_j'ai dit que je me motivais pour cette fic... mais j'attends que les idées germent (a) ça peut mettre un peu de temps..._)** Marnie 02 : **_(même si tu n'aimes pas Relena, je suis contente que tu lises mes fics. Ca me touche beaucoup :p)_**Tenchi**_ (nouveau drabble ! un jour faudra que je pense à rattraper tout le retard que j'ai pris pour tes les commentaires de tes drabbles -.- c'est dramatique. Merci Tenchi!) _**Lazulis **(_Merci ! Ca fait longtemps que j'écris des drabbles. Avant de publier "Histoires comme ça" j'en avais déjà une dizaine d'écrits. Et la plupart naissent de délires. Bisous!  
_

* * *

**Dix-septième histoire **

**La fugue**

* * *

_C'était toujours la même  
Mais on l'aimait quand même  
La fugue d'autrefois  
Qu'on jouait tous les trois  
On était malhabiles  
Elle était difficile  
La fugue d'autrefois  
Qu'on jouait tous les trois_

Après l'école, ils se retrouvaient toujours. Depuis des années, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Depuis la cinquième, ou presque. Leur passion commune les avait réunis, et les années passant avaient solidement soudé les liens que la musique tissait entre eux. Tout se passait toujours de la même façon. Et ça n'avait pas changé.

_Eléonore attaquait le thème au piano  
On trouvait ça tellement beau  
Qu'on en oubliait de jouer pour l'écouter_

Relena jouait du piano. Ses doigts couraient sur les touches, caressaient les noires, apprivoisaient les blanches, sans jamais se tromper. Elle abordait les nouvelles partitions avec une timidité qui se transformait vite en assurance. Ce n'était pourtant pas une virtuose. C'était des années de pleurs et de rires, de danses effrénées sur un piano qui se laissaient peu à peu séduire.

_Elle s'arrêtait brusquement et nous regardait  
Du haut de son tabouret  
Et disait reprenez à fa mi fa mi ré_

Elle n'était jamais allée au conservatoire. Elle avait toujours refusé les injonctions de ses parents, convaincus qu'elle pouvait monter sur les planches, jouer dans un orchestre ou peut-être même en solo. Elle refusait toujours, avec un sourire. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde, elle n'aimait pas être au centre des regards. Quand leurs archets cessaient de frotter contre les cordes, elle levait la tête, leur lançait invariablement un regard excédé et recommençait immanquablement le morceau. Parfois, elle lançait le métronome, usé à la rame, comme pour les défier de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois de jouer.

_C'était toujours la même  
Mais on l'aimait quand même  
La fugue d'autrefois  
Qu'on jouait tous les trois  
On était malhabiles  
Elle était difficile  
La fugue d'autrefois  
Qu'on jouait tous les trois_

La musique repartait alors, et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Elle continuait des minutes, des heures. Peu importait, puisqu'elle continuait. Ils aimaient être là, tous les trois. Oublier une fois par semaine que leurs vies avaient fini par se séparer. Juste une fois hebdomadaire à s'envoler sur les fa dièse et les dos mineur.

_Souviens-toi qu'un violon fut jeté sur le sol  
Car c'était toujours le sol  
Qui gênait Nicolas quand il était bémol  
Quand les voisins commençaient à manifester  
C'était l'heure du goûter  
Salut Jean-Sébastien et à jeudi prochain_

Ils se séparaient vers dix-huit heures quand Chopin ou Beethoven agaçaient leur entourage. Avec un sourire, ils rangeaient leurs instruments dans leurs étuis avec les archets, pendant que Relena essuyait d'une caresse, les traces de doigts laissées sur les touches blanches. Elle refermait alors délicatement le couvercle du piano et venait les embrasser sur la joue, sans dire un mot. Les deux garçons se regardaient alors et partaient.

_C'était toujours la même  
Mais on l'aimait quand même  
La fugue d'autrefois  
Qu'on jouait tous les trois  
On était malhabiles  
Elle était difficile  
La fugue d'autrefois  
Qu'on jouait tous les trois_

Et repartaient la semaine suivante, et celle d'après, les doux murmures des violons et du piano, suivant avec précision les mots de Bach. Parfois, Relena leur soumettait une partition de sa propre composition qu'ils étudiaient d'un air critique avant de hocher la tête, de saisir leurs archets et de tenter quelques notes hésitantes sur les cordes de leurs violons allemands.

_Un jour Eléonore a quitté la maison  
Emportant le diapason  
Depuis ce jour nous n'accordons plus nos violons  
L'un après l'autre nous nous sommes dispersés  
La fugue seule est restée  
Et chaque fois que je l'entends c'est le printemps_

Et puis un jour, Relena avait déménagé. La maison avait été vendue. Ils ne devaient plus se revoir. Les violons furent abandonnés dans un vieux grenier ou dans une cave. Enfermés quelque part, avec leurs regrets.

* * *

** Fin**


	18. Le voile

**Histoires comme ça  
**

* * *

Bonjour à tous... je suis pas en retard cette fois... Cette semaine un texte vraiment court, que j'aime beaucoup (c'est rare :p)...Quelques mots pour mes revieweurs qui font sourire le soir quand on ouvre sa boîte mail, merci le gens, je vous adore... (**lazulis**_ : l'as-tu écoutée ? elle est vraiment entraînante... bientôt tu ne pourras plus la sortir de ta tête XD) (_**Iroko **_: pour l'identité des deux garçons, je crois que c'est à chacun de se faire une idée... je ne suis pas sûre de savoir pour qui j'écrivais...) (_**marnie 02**_ : o.O ah bon ? Bizarre... je la chantonne depuis bientôt six ou sept ans :p j'en sais rien en fait... mais ça fait un moment... j'ai également pensé à Heero, mais l'identité de l'autre est bien trouble...) (_**Tenchi : **_merci beaucoup... je suis contente que ça t'ait plu...)_

* * *

**Dix-huitième histoire  
Le voile  
**

* * *

La routine a quelque chose d'agréable. Quand elle s'installe, sans crier gare, on l'accepte un peu surpris. Elle a quelque chose de sécurisant. Elle peut prendre beaucoup de formes. Le plus aventureux des hommes peut se retrouver enlisé dans la routine la plus effarante. Il suffit que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, un schéma de journée s'installe dans une vie, pour que la routine surgisse. Le quotidien est le contraire de l'imprévisible 

Wufei avait mis longtemps à se rendre compte du tournant qu'avait pris sa vie, toujours semblable, même si son travail le conduisait un peu partout dans le monde. Mais après tout, est-ce que l'imprévisible existait réellement ?

Cinq ans étaient passés depuis la fin de la guerre. Wufei avait abandonné très vite les Preventer. Il avait voué sa vie à la reconstruction du monde.

Quand Duo l'appela pour le prévenir, il manqua de lâcher le téléphone.

Quand Duo l'appela pour le prévenir, sa première fut pensée pour Quatre, et il demanda immédiatement au natté comment allait le blond.

Quand Duo l'appela, il réalisa soudain qu'il avait passé sa vie à reconstruire la vie des autres, mais qu'il avait été incapable de voir que ses amis également en avaient besoin.

Duo l'appela, pour lui apprendre que Trowa s'était suicidé.

-


	19. L'art et la manière

**Histoires comme ça**

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour. Ca fait un moment que je n'ai rien mis ici. Il me reste encore quelques drabbles qui dorment dans mes classeurs, mais je ne trouve pas le temps de les recopier. En voila un. J'espère qu'un autre suivra, bien plus vite que celui-ci. Une fois de plus, je remercie mes revieweurs pour leurs mots encourageants. **Florinoir **(_Désolé d'avoir tué Trowa… c'est un personnage très bizarre que j'aime beaucoup. Quant à savoir qui sera le prochain sur la liste… Huhuhu…) _**Katel **_(pour un peu Trowa surpasserait Heero… (refléchit) nan en fait c'est impossible.Un 3x5 ?!? -.- je confirme, juju, ton esprit est perverti. Ou alors c'est totalement et complètement fortuit…) _**Marnie** : (_C'est terrifiant la routine je pense… pourtant on est tous intriqué dedans T.T J'avoue que j'ai moi aussi envie de voir comment les autres surmonteront cette épreuve. Mais bon, je ne pense pas faire de suite…) _**Tenchi **(_Ah ben ça… j'aime bien les trucs tristes… et c'est vrai que je rigole beaucoup… Je suis un Être Paradoxal – tes excuses sont acceptées, je dis n'importe quoi tout le temps, peu importe l'heure XD – argh. Je vais m'en vouloir si je te déprime ! Pour le 3x4 il est aussi fortuit… Merci pour tes remarques, elles me font trop plaisir. Snif. (désolée tu le connais ce drabble là…))_

* * *

**Dix-neuvième histoire  
L'art et la manière**

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes avec tant d'intérêt ? s'enquit Duo un beau soir d'avril. 

Le Japonais à qui il posait sa question ne répondit pas. Son regard resta rivé sur ce qui captait son attention.

Une peinture. Heero la regardait, l'étudiait, semblait presque la disséquer du regard. C'était une grande toile qui ne représentait rien de précis. Des taches de couleurs s'entremêlaient et se déchiraient. Les couleurs chaudes fusionnaient avec les froides. C'était un combat acharné, des réconciliations aux couleurs pastel. Des spirales de couleur, des abîmes de bleu et de vert.

- C'est toi qui a peint ça ?

- Non. C'est Quatre.

- Comment s'appelle cette toile ?

- "Empathie."

Duo regarda la toile, curieux.

- Quatre a peint son pouvoir ?

Heero secoua la tête. Pour la première fois, il détourna le regard de la peinture pour regarder Duo.

- Non, Duo… c'est nous… C'est nous tous.

* * *

**Owari **


	20. I dream

**Histoires comme ça**

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde ! Le temps défile à toute allure, on est déjà en décembre. Voici un petit drabbles. Qui a quelques mois déjà... Il est un peu déprimant (bizarre aussi). Avant ça, je voudrai remercier tous mes revieweurs de ce petit moment accordé ! '--' merci beaucoup pour vos mots ils me font trop plaisir.**kat-chan** : argh. c'est un drame que t'aime pas le 1xR. J'ai le sentiment que tu vas détester ce drabble lol. Alalala. T'es trop dure avec Relena, lol. **Lazulis **: ben ouais, faut bien qu'il s'occupe lol. **Marnie02 **: j'ai beaucoup aimé ton analyse. J'ai été un peu vite en écrivant le drabble, lol. Mais la phrase de la fin se refusait à me lâcher tant que je ne l'aurais pas écrite. C'est vrai que j'ai vu beaucoup de Quatre musicien, chef d'entreprise (en tout cas c'est mon premier réflexe pour Quatre...) j'essaye d'innover ;. **Sissi **Oooh !! Une bonne surprise lol ! Cela fait une éternité que j'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Ma boîte mail a tendance à me lâcher (deux ou trois mails se sont perdus dans la nature) alors je désespérais un peu. Je suis contente que tu aimes. **Tenchi : **j'avoue que je saurai pas trop te dire... on a aussi bonne mémoire l'une que l'autre on dirait, lol. Moi j'aime beaucoup l'art moderne. Surtout Picasso. Paris... ne désespérons pas, ça arrivera !! Pour le drabble, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Et mieux que tu arrives à imaginer le tableau '------------' (lapin heureux)

* * *

**Vingtième histoire  
"I dream"**

* * *

_I dream you're dead_

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste inconscient. Il s'étira lentement, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, encore plongé dans son rêve. Etrange rêve.

_I dream you're injuried_

Heero passa son uniforme de Preventer et referma lentement, un par un, chacun des boutons de sa veste. Devant, un, deux… trois, quatre, cinq boutons. Trois sur chaque manche. Il aimait assez cet habit. Pour une fois, il était réel. Pour une fois, il ressemblait à ce qu'il était : un Preventer. Ce n'était pas un de ses nombreux déguisements qu'il avait pu revêtir pour ses missions. A la longue, il finissait par douter de sa propre identité.

_I dream you cry_

Le miroir devant lui. Une fine glace argentée qui lui renvoyait son reflet. Il avait l'air fatigué. Il devrait peut-être oublier son uniforme. Passer à autre chose. Mais maintenir la paix, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de se rapprocher d'_elle_. C'était assez lamentable comme état d'esprit, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait s'accorder. Jusqu'à peut-être… guérir.

_I dream of your blood_

Refermer les yeux. Les ouvrir. Serrer les poings, oublier les cris. Ne rien penser, en fait.

_I dream of your tears_

Finalement, le Japonais sortit de la pièce, attrapa ses clefs et son portable au passage. Il y jeta un coup d'œil distrait. Un message de Duo. Salut, comment tu vas, moi super. Hilde et moi nous disputons toujours autant et c'est génial. J'ai vu Trowa hier, est-ce que t'as des nouvelles de Wuffie, je le soupçonne de bloquer volontairement mes appels… tu devrais venir nous voir. Rappelle moi, bye.

Il ne rappelait jamais. Mais il passait, parfois.

_But it's only a dream  
And I cry alone_

Tous les jours, les informations lui étalaient son bonheur. Loin. Sans lui. C'était purement égoïste comme réaction, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout était terminé maintenant. Ils s'étaient connus dans une autre vie. Et en voyant son sourire dans les journaux, lui, mourait doucement de l'intérieur.

* * *

Owari 


	21. Joker

**Histoires comme ça**

* * *

Comme d'habitude, un petit moment qu'il n'y a pas eu d'udapte… en fait je préfère pas regarder la date… je commençais à manquer de drabbles :p. Mais j'ai retrouvé celui-là qui traînait et j'en ai un ou deux en préparation… les affaires reprennent ! Mais avant toute chose, je veux remercier mes revieweurs ! _**Lazulis **(Vas-y je t'en prie… ces pauvres persos ont bien besoin d'être consolés !) **Iroko** (ah lala… pauvre Relena, haïe de toute part… M'enfin pas de Relena dans celui-là) **Tenchi Lilou Manson** (Argh… je m'en veux de te déprimer… ce drabble l'est aussi à sa manière… Top 20 '---' chouette alors ! merciiii !) **Marnie02** (je finirai par te convertir lol… même si j'y crois pas trop :p Vi, console le ce pauvre Heero, il souffrira encore…En parlant de Maxwell tu seras servi !)_

* * *

**Histoire vingt-et-unième  
Joker**

* * *

_Cause I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner_

Ma vie est un jeu constant. Je m'efforce d'avoir un jeu de cartes potables, pour remporter le pli. Quand je ne peux pas, c'est simple, je pose un joker. J'en ai toujours un dans ma manche, à tous les coups, je gagne

_Joker_.

J'en porte le masque, j'en crache les mots et je suis son essence.

_Joker._

Dès que la partie m'emporte, je sors ma carte. Je suis toujours vainqueur. Il n'y a que deux Joker dans un jeu. Moi-même, je n'en ai qu'un, mais je peux l'utiliser aussi souvent que je le veux. Je fausse un peu les règles, mais même Trowa triche aux cartes. Alors quelle importance ?

_Joker._

C'est ma réponse à cette question. Ca ne veut pas dire oui, ça ne veut pas dire non. En fait ça ne veut rien dire du tout. C'est juste une éclipse, un artifice pour que je gagne la partie.

_Joker._

Un simple geste et j'annule tous les rois, tous les plis. Il suffit d'un rien pour supprimer les problèmes. Une dispute, une mission, un chagrin, une colère. Je n'ai qu'une réponse.

_Joker._

Tant que les autres ne s'aperçoivent pas que je triche, que le jeu est truqué, je continuerai.

_Joker._

C'est fou la seule force d'un masque, d'un sourire. Tant que les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte. Je suis un Joker. Je gagne toutes les parties que je veux.  
- MAXWELL JE VAIS TE TUER !  
- Mais Wuffiiiie…

Peu importe le mensonge, du moment qu'on est heureux.

_I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a midnight toker  
I sure don't want to hurt no one_

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! A bientôt ! 


	22. A sa place

**Histoires comme ça**

* * *

Cela fait quelques temps qu'il n'y a pas eu d'udapte. Voila un drabble pour corriger cela ! J'en ai 2 autres sur le feu ! Donc ça devrait aller plus vite :p Avant de vous laisser lire je tiens à dire merci à mes revieweurs ! Merci pour les gentils mots que vous m'avez laissé ! Je suis contente que « Joker » vous ait plus, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose dans ce goût là. **Noan** (_je suis contente que tu penses cela !!_) **Lazulis **_(il est rare que les gens extravertis soient réellement heureux.En général cela cache autre chose…)_** (Marnie02**_ : j'ai adoré la comparaison que tu as faite. Merci de ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir :p)_

* * *

**XXII  
A sa place**

* * *

Il presse sa main sur la sienne. Il se sent bien, à sa place. Il pourrait rester des heures là, à la serrer contre lui, contre son corps. Sa douce chaleur l'abreuve, lui donne sa force, l'endort et le détend. Mes battements de son cœur sont la plus douce musique du monde. Le temps d'un instant, tout disparaît. Il ne voit que ses yeux, son visage. Et ce n'est pas une belle métaphore romantique ; quand bien même la terre exploserait, il ne bougerait pas. Il s'en sent incapable. Il l'embrasse et c'est comme un flocon de neige, la caresse de deux lèvres, deux langues l'une contre l'autre. Elle a un goût sucré, il le sent quand elle sourit contre sa bouche. Son sourire c'est comme du lait et du miel versé sur des pétales de rose. 

Lorsqu'au matin, il se réveille, la place vide près de lui, fait plus mal que toutes les vies qu'il a pu prendre. Et il se demande, encore, comment il a pu laisser partir Relena.

-

**F I N**


	23. L'anniversaire

**Histoires comme ça**

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau drabble… Cela fait un moment que ma bêta adorée me l'avait corrigé, mais j'avais un peu zappé son existence (huhu) Je tiens comme d'habitude à remercier mes revieweurs !** Sousouchan **(_oui moi aussi j'ai vu cette fic, j'ai fui en courant en voyant le résumé... ¤curieuse¤ tu m'intrigues là ! j'attends de voir :p Je suis contente que tu ais aussi aimé le drabble avec Duo. Je suis tombée sur cette chanson par hasard… elle correspondait plutôt bien…)_** Tenchi **_(Nan ne t'inquiète pas ! Ton commentaire sur le drabble Duo m'a fait très plaisir… Arranger la vérité pour ne pas faire de mal aux autres, pourquoi pas après tout… Huhu ! Faudrait que je me fasse aussi un top 20 (ou 30) des fics que j'adore :p Quoique, rien que toi et Kat, ça fait au moins un top 50 XD.)_** Lazulis **(_Euh… vi c'est bien Heero ! Mais pourquoi t'aimes pas le 1xR ?? snif M'enfin ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir si t'as quand même apprécié mon drabble :p)_

* * *

**XXIII**

**L'anniversaire**

* * *

La réception était magnifique. Relena avait participé à bien des bals pendant la guerre – qui avaient souvent débouché sur des accords diplomatiques –, mais elle n'en avait jamais vus de si beaux. La salle était décorée de façon splendide : des guirlandes de lumières ornaient la plafond et les murs et un lustre de cristal sur lequel brillaient des centaines de bougies trônait au milieu de la salle. Le cadre ressemblait davantage au mariage d'un roi ou d'une reine plutôt qu'à l'anniversaire des deux années de la paix. Bien que ce fût chose agréable, la jeune fille trouvait étrange de consacrer tant d'argent à cette réception qui n'accueillerait que deux cents personnes quand la reconstruction des Sphères Terrestres demandait tant de fonds.

Parmi les invités qui devisaient tranquillement, on pouvait apercevoir quelques journalistes, à l'affût du premier scandale qui aurait permis d'écrire un article alléchant. Le rôle des hommes politiques durant la guerre était leur sujet préféré, comme s'ils trouvaient amusant de déterrer la boue que chacun tentait d'oublier. Ils parlaient de pertes civiles et de carnages. Mais ils n'avaient jamais vu un combat, ils n'avaient jamais risqué leurs vies. Ils n'avaient jamais pris une décision qui mettait des dizaines de vies en jeu.

Que savaient-ils de la réalité d'une guerre, ces vautours ? Ils avaient été les premiers à se jeter

au cou des ennemis de la paix ; mais ils ne l'auraient avoué pour rien au monde.

Des livres d'histoire commençaient à s'écrire, au rythme des dossiers secrets qui s'ouvraient et des statistiques calculées. Des livres au ton froid et professionnel qui évoquaient des faits vieux de deux ans comme des professeurs parleraient d'une voix monotone de la citoyenneté grecque. « _Assassinat de Heero Yuy, AC-175 ; Assassinat d__u Général__ Noventa__ AC-195 »_ Ca l'agaçait prodigieusement, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. L'Histoire s'écrivait. Mais ce n'était jamais ceux qui l'avaient vécu qui la retraçaient.

Regardant autour d'elle, Relena se décida enfin à aller saluer Adrian Sixteen, le président de la CUETC (Coopérative d'Union entre la Terre et les Colonies) qui avait organisé la réception.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Adrian se tourna vers elle.

- Mademoiselle Relena. Je me demandais si j'aurai l'honneur de vous voir.

- En doutiez-vous vraiment ? s'enquit-elle.

Adrian inclina la tête, un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Toutefois il ne répondit pas. Il enchaîna plutôt sur un autre sujet.

- Comment trouvez-vous cette soirée ?

- Très bien…

- Vous semblez sûre de vous…

- Disons que je me demande à quoi ressemblera la réception de la décennie.

Il éclata de rire.

- Certes. Vous avez sûrement remarqué la présence des journalistes.

Elle hocha la tête. Difficile de manquer ces pique-assiettes arrogants et souvent impolis.

- Les gens ont besoin de rêves. Ils ont besoin d'oublier la mitraille. Ce n'est qu'une image que nous donnons ce soir, une image aussi polie que la surface d'un diamant.

- Poète ?

- A l'occasion.

- Ils n'oublieront pas si facilement. Je doute que ces apparats y changent quelque chose.

- Il faut bien commencer quelque part, mademoiselle Relena. Bonne soirée tout de même.

Elle inclina poliment la tête et le remercia une fois de plus de son invitation. Une fois Adrian parti, Relena tenta de trouver dans les invités la chevelure blonde de Quatre Winner, invité également. Malheureusement, sa recherche ne donna rien. Portant ses lèvres à sa coupe de champagne, elle se dit que la bienséance exigeait qu'elle piétine ici encore une heure avant de repartir.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir échangé des banalités affligeantes avec quinze inconnus, elle rejoignit Pagan à la voiture. Elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas écouter Heero. Elle aurait été bien mieux au manoir avec le pilote plutôt qu'à faire bonne figure dans cette réception où elle reconnaissait parmi quelques visages des anciens dirigeants de OZ.

Mais bon. La soirée était encore jeune. Il y avait sûrement moyen de la sauver.

* * *

**F I N**


	24. « Triton Bloom »

**Histoires comme ça**

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Cela fait quelques temps que je n'avais pas publié ici ! Voici un nouveau drabble… On s'éloigne du 1xR pour s'intéresser à ce cher Trowa. Ce drabble a quelques mois maintenant, et je crois que je suis arrivée à dire ce que je voulais dire ! C'est pourquoi je vous le livre. Merci à Kat de me l'avoir corrigé. Et pis, merci à mes revieweurs ! (sont pas nombreux snif) **Katel **(_encore merci juju_ et **Kiwidieu (**_Je suis contente que tu les ais repérés (et aimé surtout XD) Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait __**très**__ plaisir !!)_

* * *

**XXIV**

**« Triton Bloom »**

* * *

La première fois qu'elle l'appelle ainsi, il la regarde, surpris. Elle bafouille, s'excuse, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne dit rien mais la rassure d'un sourire. Il ignore le battement paniqué de son cœur et se reconcentre sur son exercice d'équilibre. 

La deuxième fois qu'elle l'appelle ainsi, c'est au mois de mars. Il détourne les yeux. Quatre le regarde, interrogateur, mais ne dit pas un mot. Cette fois, elle ne s'excuse pas. Elle ne s'est même pas aperçue de son erreur.

Un jour de mai, il lui demande de lui parler de son frère. Elle s'extasie et raconte qu'il aimait la glace à la fraise et le chocolat. Il détestait les champignons et avait des yeux verts comme une grenouille. _Juste comme toi_, conclut-elle. Il ne dit pas qu'il déteste la fraise. Il ne dit rien.

La troisième fois, il la réveille en plein milieu d'un cauchemar. Elle pleure, pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Il la serre contre lui, elle sanglote et appelle son frère. Elle les confond, mais Trowa reste de marbre. Il essuie ses larmes.

Un soir de juillet, elle se glisse dans son lit, le serre fort dans ses bras. Elle lui parle, elle lui parle des heures de son petit frère. Elle lui raconte l'incendie, le désespoir et le cirque. _Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai vraiment cru le revoir, tu sais._ Il ne répond pas.

La quatrième fois, il détourne le regard. Cette fois, il est gêné. Il évite les yeux du directeur du cirque qui le dévisage d'un air triste. Catherine ne fait pas attention. Elle ne fait plus attention. Elle parle de son nouveau numéro, celui qui sera incroyable. _Tu verras_, assure-t-elle au directeur, _Triton et moi, on fera des étincelles._

La cinquième fois, il la corrige avec douceur. Elle a les yeux écarquillés, comme un animal aux abois. Des sanglots dans la gorge. Des sanglots dans la voix. Ses larmes coulent sans douceur. _Pardonne-moi, Tr… Trowa_. Il la serre dans ses bras, lui assure qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner. Mais il n'est pas Triton. Il peut être son frère, malgré tout.

Elle ne l'appelle plus Triton. Elle l'appelle _Petit frère_ ou _Trowa_. Il se sent bien près d'elle. Elle lui donne un point d'ancrage. Et pour lui qui ne possède rien, c'est le plus précieux des trésors.

* * *

F I N

* * *

** A bientôt...  
**


	25. Larmes

**Histoires comme ça**

* * *

Bonjour à tous. Quelques temps déjà depuis la dernière publication. Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos gentilles review ! **Marie D. san **(_Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review) _**SNT59** (_Je suis contente que cela t'ait plu !)_ **Katel** (_pleure pas Katichou. ¤câlinou¤)_ **Ykyria**_( :D merciiiiiiiiiii !)_ **marnie02** (_c'est sûr que continuer ainsi les aurait détruit tous les deux. Maintenant qu'ils sont repartis sur de nouvelles bases, l'avenir semble plus sûr pour ces deux-là.)_  
Encore merci à tous, et bonne lecture.

* * *

**XXV**

**Larmes**

* * *

On disait souvent que pleurer soulageait. Pleurer faisait du bien. Cela purgeait l'âme de ces émotions assassines qui l'empoisonnaient. 

Mais Heero savait que c'était chimères, mensonges, illusions.

Pleurer était honteux. Les larmes coulaient, le visage se tordait, c'était un acte disgracieux et humiliant qui restait imprimé sur le visage pendant des heures. Pleurer faisait mal. Cela piquait les yeux et la gorge. C'était avaler un couteau pour réprimer un sanglot. Parce que les sanglots réprimés étaient plus douloureux encore que les vrais sanglots, c'était comme du verre dans la gorge.

Pour toutes ces raisons, Heero Yuy détestait pleurer. Mais à la vue du visage pâle, du corps inerte, rien au monde n'aurait pu retenir ses larmes.

* * *

**Owari**


	26. La décision

**Histoires comme ça**

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes :p Pour l'occasion, un petit drabble (qui n'a rien à voir avec les fêtes…) Merci à **SNT59** (je suis contente que ce drabble t'ait plu) **steph** (Y a pas de noms spécifiques, donc tu peux imaginer qui tu veux, même si j'avoue pencher pour Relena. Ne te fie pas aux délais catastrophiques de GDD… je n'abandonne pas. Merci de tes encouragements D) **Iroko** (merci pour tes 3 review !! j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la lecture de ce nouveau drabble)

* * *

**XXVI  
**_La décision_

Juste deux mains l'une contre l'autre – la sienne, calleuse et sèche, refermée sur l'autre, menue, chaude et douce. Prendre cette décision avait été difficile : ils en avaient parlés pendant des heures.

Il avait rappelé le danger, se tenir à ses côtés n'était pas sans risque : il avait de nombreux ennemis et peu d'entre eux étaient hors d'état de nuire.

Elle avait répondu qu'elle avait aussi des ennemis, et que quelques uns de plus n'y changeraient rien : ça ne redoublerait pas vraiment le danger, plutôt la prudence, elle le connaissait assez pour en être certaine.

Elle avait parlé des journaux, de la crainte de voir sa vie étalée dans les pages people. Cette fois, il l'avait rassurée : « Le but est que tout le monde sache, il vaut mieux que cela s'apprenne de la manière que nous souhaitons, au lieu d'une révélation fortuite qui salirait notre couple. »

Il parlait de la princesse de Laguna dont la relation avec un roturier avait fait grimper le chiffre d'affaires des magazines à une vitesse phénoménale.

Elle avait hoché la tête.

Il l'avait serrée contre lui.

'_Je t'aime'_

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre de Noël, Heero et Relena se montrèrent ensemble à une réception. Et leurs mains solidement liées semblaient se moquer de la terre entière.

* * *

(fin)

A bientôt !


	27. Cycle des mois

**Histoires comme ça**

_Il peut y avoir quelques problèmes avec la chronologie, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour ce soit exact '-'_

* * *

**XXVI  
Cycle des mois**

* * *

AC-195

**Avril - Décembre : Opération Météore 2.0**

Le ciel gris du mois d'avril se noircit, la terre se couvre de sang. Les colonies ont soif de vengeance, et tant pis si celle-ci passe par des orages de métal déferlant sur des régions paisibles. Le mois d'avril est celui de la guerre, du printemps piétiné par des armures géantes venues conquérir leur liberté.

Au milieu de ce vacarme, retentit la voix claire de Relena Peacecraft, qui tente – en vain – de faire taire les armes.

Que peut la voix humaine face aux fracas des armes ? Que peut une gamine face aux rugissements des moteurs ? Apparemment plus de choses que l'on ne croit car bientôt Reine du Monde, Relena happe tous les regards. La liberté n'a pas de prix, dit-elle, et surtout pas le prix du sang.

Le miracle se produit alors. Peut-être qu'il est temps de cesser la mitraille. Il y aura toujours des Organisations Zodiaques, des Lotus Blanc pour semer le trouble dans les cœurs. Peu importe le ciel se dégage – les armes finissent toujours par se taire.

* * *

AC-196

**Décembre blanc**

Décembre qui tombe – comme les cadavres sur la neige. Du sang, rouge vif, écarlate presque, souille cette pureté blanche qui dégouline du ciel. Comment osent-ils la salir, la souiller par leurs tueries immondes, leurs boucheries exécrables. Le froid pénètre leurs corps, comme l'amant celui de sa maîtresse – sombre adultère que celui du froid et de la mort. Ils croyaient ces pauvres diables que la guerre ne les concernait pas, qu'il n'y aurait qu'à l'observer à l'abri derrière la fenêtre. Mais le Noël rouge d'une enfant insolente a recouvert des milliers de vies d'une fine couche de givre que la mort vient lécher sur eux. Triste décembre.

* * *

AC-197

**Janvier, l'adieu aux larmes.**

Le vent de janvier vient sécher les larmes. Le vent accueille les piétons solitaires qui s'évadent dans les cimetières blancs, devant des murs de marbre où sont gravés des centaines de noms en lettres d'or. Janvier est l'adieu aux larmes. Malgré le sang versé, les corps piétinés, malgré l'innocence bafouée et l'enfance envolée, vient le moment où la vie reprend ses droits. Et lorsqu'au cimetière, deux êtres qui se sont attendus se prennent enfin la main, peu importe le froid hivernal, on croit voir venir le printemps.

* * *

**Juin**

L'été arrive et dépose sur les arbres les premiers fruits sucrés de l'année. Dans la chaleur naissante du sixième mois de l'année, les uns et les autres oublient la couleur froide de l'hiver et le gel sanglant qui recouvrait les routes. Les débris de métal se sont fondus dans la terre, la guerre n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir qui s'efface devant le sourire des enfants.

L'été est le temps des songes, des rêves enfermés qui ressurgissent, des espoirs qui se construisent à deux. Les peurs s'effacent sous les rayons du soleil.

Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est de trouver quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer, quelqu'un avec qui partager le quotidien, quelqu'un qui protégera et à protéger.

Et tous, à leur manière, ont trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient.

L'été est le temps du renouveau. Les larmes ont séché, et ils veilleront à ce qu'elles ne coulent plus.

* * *

(fin) 


	28. Entre les lignes

**Histoires comme ça**

Je pensais en avoir fini avec ce recueil, finalement, il s'est avéré que non. Le plot m'a sauté dessus et a refusé de me lâcher. Mais s'il a vraiment vu le jour, c'est grâce à Katel '-'

_Cadeau pour Kat_

Note : je crois que je vais clore ici le recueil. Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements.

* * *

**XXVIII**

**Entre les lignes**

* * *

La première fois qu'elle revit Heero, elle l'ignora, pensant à une hallucination due au chagrin, très certainement. Il ne pouvait pas être là, c'était impossible. Il était mort devant ses yeux, elle avait senti le sang sur ses doigts, le poids de son corps sur elle, elle avait vu la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteindre. Et elle n'avait pas pu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait.

-

_Il y avait des mots entre eux qui ne seraient jamais prononcés, parce qu'il était trop tard. Leur relation avait été construite sur des silences et des caresses. _

-

La deuxième fois qu'elle le vit, il se tenait contre le mur du salon, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, quand il était là et qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, quand il voulait la surprendre. Il souriait, d'un air paisible qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu en cinq ans qu'elle le connaissait. Il était toujours là quand elle cilla et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Mais elle passa devant lui comme si elle ne le voyait pas.

-

_Il était mort quinze jours auparavant, fauché par une voiture. Et de toutes les façons dont il aurait pu mourir, celle-ci était sans doute la plus _injuste_. Il n'était pas mort au combat, il était mort parce qu'un conducteur avait un peu trop bu avant de prendre le volant. _

-

La troisième fois, elle envisagea de consulter un spécialiste qui lui parlerait sans doute de traumatisme et de deuil à faire, de chagrin et de colère. Cela ne serait sans doute pas très utile, mais au moins, elle n'aurait plus cette sensation désagréable de perdre l'esprit parce qu'elle voyait un mort sourire dans son salon. Evidemment, elle n'en fit rien, et continua de pleurer dans le noir.

-

_Elle avait vu l'accident arriver, comme dans un film d'horreur. Ce n'était pas un ralenti, mais quelque chose de terriblement rapide. Une seconde il était là, celle d'après, il ne l'était plus. Il était tombé sur le béton et son sang coulait sur la route. Heero était mort avant que les secours n'arrivent. _

-

La quatrième fois, elle s'assit en face de lui et le regarda. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, un temps indéfini qui aurait pu durer une minute comme cent. C'était comme faire face à un rêve ou à un cauchemar ; sauf qu'elle était réveillée.

« Heero… »

Prononcer son nom semblait donner du sens à cette folie, et il hocha doucement la tête (comme il avait l'habitude de le faire), semblant l'encourager à continuer. Elle déglutit, incertaine.

« Tu es là. »

Il approuva d'un sourire, d'un regard, et Relena se rendit compte qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer.

-

_C'était un monstrueux rappel qu'il n'avait jamais été qu'un être humain comme les autres. Ils avaient fini par croire – et Relena y compris – qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, parce qu'il avait survécu à tant d'épreuves et de combats qu'ils ne pouvaient rien croire d'autre._

-

Après la cinquième fois, elle cessa de compter, et commença à accepter la _présence_ silencieuse de l'homme, le soir, quand elle rentrait. Il n'était pas toujours là, et elle découvrit qu'elle était déçue quand elle ne le voyait pas quelque part dans la maison. Elle devenait sans doute folle, mais c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de continuer, l'espoir que ce soir, il serait là, peut-être.

-

_Il fut enterré deux jours plus tard, dans un cimetière terrestre. Un enterrement laïc, sans fioritures, comme Heero avait été, comme il avait vécu. Il y avait une dizaine de gens qui se souviendraient de lui, réunis dans le blizzard. _

_Sur la plaque, il n'y avait pas de date de naissance. _

-

Un soir, il s'assit près d'elle, sur le canapé, toujours sans un mot. Il approcha sa main de son visage, sans jamais la toucher. A aucun moment, leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais sa bouche demeura scellée. Relena se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si elle posait sa main sur celle d'Heero. Peut-être serait-ce quelque chose de froid ou de chaud, peut-être sentirait-elle la main de Heero sur la sienne, ou peut-être qu'elle ne sentirait rien du tout ; et cette perspective retint sa main.

-

_Elle était partie très vite, n'ayant pas envie de parler à ses amis. Par la suite, le téléphone sonna, parfois cinq fois d'affilées mais elle n'y répondit jamais._

_Relena, c'est Quatre, rappelle-moi s'il te plaît._ Click.

_Bonjour Relena, c'est Dorothy. Je pars quelques jours avec quelques amis. Tu devrais venir, si tu peux. Appelle-moi_. Click.

_Hé, Relena, c'est Duo. A quoi tu joues, princesse ? Appelle-moi._ Click.

_Noin à l'appareil. Quatre me dit que tu ne réponds à aucun appel, je suis inquiète. S'il te plaît, contacte-moi_. Click.

_Elle ne les rappelait pas, bien entendu. _

-

Peut-être un mois après sa première apparition, Relena osa le toucher. Il était chaud, incroyablement chaud, et surtout, il était _là_. Toujours sans un mot, il la serra contre lui, et elle se remit à pleurer. C'était des larmes de joie et de désespoir, des larmes qui coulaient et ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Des larmes qui la condamnait, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-elle.

Son regard était triste.

-

_Heero apparut quinze jours après._

-

Il ne montait jamais dans la chambre, il restait toujours au rez-de-chaussée, ancré entre la fenêtre et le canapé où il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la première fois. Quelque part durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Relena cessa d'aller au travail.

Ses amis inquiets vinrent frapper à la porte. Parfois, Heero était là, près d'elle et elle était la seule à pouvoir le voir. Elle était toujours souriante et ils repartaient à moitié rassurés, à moitié terrifiés. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire.

Quand Heero revint pour la dernière fois, il la toucha. Sa main se perdit dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille et il l'embrassa.

Elle ferma les yeux, et quand elle les rouvrit, il avait disparu.

Dès lors, elle ne trouva plus de raison de rester.

* * *

(fin)


End file.
